


Uncertainty

by cORGISS



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: Ronald has some doubts about their relationship.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mottenkoenig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottenkoenig/gifts).



Relationships are to Ronald what oil is to water--that is to say, they don't mix. At least, not committed relationships. He's had his fair share of flings, as once he'd become a reaper he promised himself that he wouldn't ever fall for another in the way he had in his previous life.

Of course, that had worked out about as well as one might expect it to. He'd fallen--oh, how he'd fallen--for the most unattainable person he possibly could have; his boss.

He'd seen the way William rejected Grell’s advances and he'd thought, “if someone as radiant as Sutcliff doesn’t catch his fancy, what chance could I possibly have?”

Still, Ronald had never been anything if not a daredevil, so he'd leapt on ahead anyways and laid bare his feelings for William despite his doubts.

And by some miracle, William had returned them.

He'd say that they'd been dating for a couple of months when he starts to grow anxious. Being with Will is nothing like the flings he's had in the past, and as a result, Ronald has absolutely no clue how to read him. He supposes that this is William’s goal--but he can't quite shake the feeling that he's the only one invested in their newly budding relationship.

It's a cold Sunday morning when Ronald reaches a tipping point, sitting at the table in William’s kitchen. He watches as his… boyfriend? While yes, technically William is his boyfriend now, it feels odd to think about. ‘Boss’ implies an impersonal, work related relationship, but ‘boyfriend’ seems simultaneously too casual as well as too formal. Then again, it's entirely possible that he's overthinking things, as he generally does tend to do when romance is involved.

He watches the back of William’s head as the other moves about the kitchen, smiling to himself at the wild state of his normally pristine hair. Nothing particularly scandalous had taken place the previous night, but he's found that William is a much more restless sleeper than one would expect. He wonders if the other is aware of how absolutely ridiculous he looks with his hair sticking up like that.

“Hey, Will?” he says hesitantly.

William responds without turning around. “What is it, Ronald?”

He sighs--actually sighs--at the use of his first name. He doesn't think he'd ever heard William say his first name before they started dating. He still calls Ronald by his last when they're at work, of course; he's nothing if not professional. This, however, only makes his first name sound more special when they're alone. It feels… intimate. Like something meant for his ears and his ears only. Now that he thinks about it, it probably is. The fact should reassure him, but he pushes ahead anyways.

“You… you love me, right?”

William stops what he's doing at the counter and turns to look at Ronald over his shoulder, brow raised.

“That is,” Ronald continues anxiously, “I just… I can't read you. You're so stoic, and I can never tell what you're thinking. I'm not trying to be invasive or whatever, I just want to know if--”

“Ronald,” Will says, and the blond is surprised by how gentle it sounds, “Do you think I'd invite you over if I didn't enjoy your company?”

Ronald shakes his head.

“Do you think I'd make coffee for you if I didn't want you here?”

He shakes his head again, beginning to feel ashamed.

“Do you think I'd let you see me before I dealt with my hair if I didn't trust you?”

Ronald can't help but to smile at that--inevitably, he _is_ aware of how ridiculous his hair looks. “No, sir.”

William turns around fully then, moving quickly over to where Ronald sits. He leans down and cups the younger reaper’s chin, tilting his head upwards to give him a quick kiss. “That’s Will, to you. Save the ‘sirs’ for our workplace.”

Ronald can't help but to grin mischievously. “And the bedroom?” he asks innocently. William rolls his eyes.

“And the bedroom,” he assures.

Ronald stands up to give Will another kiss, smiling up at him as he brushes inky black hair out of his face. “Okay, Will,” he says, “I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Kuroshit is almost my oldest fandom at this point an Will/Ron is my oldest ship and I've written like 15 fics for them but never posted them anywhere but my Ronald rp account. This one still has some headcanons but its ambiguous enough to make sense for the most part lmao.


End file.
